jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Compsognathus
Compsognathus'' (de los vocablos griegos kompsos/κομψος; "elegante", "refinado" o "delicado" y gnathos/γναθος; "mandíbula" ) es un género representado por una única especie de dinosaurio terópodo compsognátido, que vivió a finales del período Jurásico, hace aproximadamente 150 millones de años atrás, en el Titoniano, en lo que hoy es Europa. Los paleontólogos han encontrado dos fósiles bien preservados, uno en Alemania en 1850 y el segundo en Francia casi un siglo después.'' Muchas presentaciones populares todavía describen Compsognathus como un dinosaurio del tamaño de un pollo debido a lo pequeño del espécimen alemán, que ahora se cree ser una forma juvenil del espécimen francés más grande. Compsognathus es uno de los pocos dinosaurios para los cuales la dieta se sabe con certeza: los restos de ágiles lagartos pequeños, se preservan en los vientres de ambos especímenes. Los dientes descubiertos en Portugal pueden ser fósiles adicionales del género. Aunque no fuera reconocido como tal a la hora de su descubrimiento, Compsognathus es el primer dinosaurio conocido con un esqueleto razonablemente completo. Hoy, Compsognathus longipes es la única especie reconocida, aunque se creyó que el espécimen más grande descubierto en Francia en los años 70 del siglo XX podía representar una nueva especie separada, C. corallestris. Hasta los años 80 y 90 del siglo XX, Compsognathus era el dinosaurio más pequeño conocido y el pariente supuesto más cercano del pájaro primitivo Archaeopteryx. Así, es uno de los pocos géneros de dinosaurios bien conocido fuera de los círculos paleontológicos. Descripción Durante décadas, Compsognathus fue famoso por ser el dinosaurio más pequeño conocido; los especímenes recolectados miden alrededor de un metro de longitud. Sin embargo, dinosaurios posteriormente descubiertos, como Caenagnathasia, Microraptor y Parvicursor, fueron incluso más pequeños. Se estima que Compsognathus pesaba cerca de 3 kilogramos. El Compsognathus fue un animal pequeño y bípedo con largas patas traseras y una cola alargada, que utilizaba para mantener el equilibrio durante la locomoción. Los miembros delanteros eran más pequeños que los traseros y estaban provistos de tres dedos equipados con garras sólidas adaptadas para capturar presas. Su delicado cráneo era estrecho y largo, con un hocico puntiagudo. El cráneo tenía 5 pares de fenestras (aberturas craneales), siendo las más largas las de las órbitas (cuencas oculares). Los ojos eran grandes en proporción al resto del cráneo. La mandíbula inferior era delgada y carecía de fenestras mandibulares, hoyos en la parte baja de la mandíbula comúnmente vistos en arcosaurios. Los dientes eran pequeños pero afilados, compatibles con su dieta de pequeños vertebrados y posiblemente otros animales pequeños, como insectos. Sus dientes vistos de frente (los del premaxilar) no eran aserrados, a diferencia de los que estaban más atrás en la mandíbula. Los científicos han usado estas características dentales para identificar al ''compsognato y a sus parientes más cercanos'' El espécimen de Compsognathus descubierto en Alemania en el siglo XIX muestra solamente dos dedos en cada miembro delantero, llevando a los científicos a la conclusión de que esa era su anatomía en vida. Sin embargo, el fósil descubierto posteriormente en Francia reveló que la manos tenían tres dedos, similares a otros compsognátidos. La fosilización del espécimen alemán simplemente no preservó los dedos del espécimen francés. Bidar supuso que el espécimen francés tuvo dedos palmeados, los cuales se han de haber visto como aletas en vida. En el libro de 1975 La Evolución y Ecología de los Dinosaurios, L. B. Halstead representaba al animal como un dinosaurio-anfibio capaz de alimentarse de presas acuáticas y nadar fuera del alcance de grandes predadores. Ostrom ridiculizó esta hipótesis al mostrar que el espécimen francés fue casi idéntico al espécimen alemán en todos los aspectos excepto en el tamaño. Peyer confirmó estas conclusiones. Los restos de un lagarto en la cavidad torácica del espécimen alemán muestran que este animal se alimentaba de pequeños vertebrados. Marsh, quien examinó el espécimen en 1881, creyó que este pequeño esqueleto dentro de la región estomacal del fósil era un embrión, pero en 1903, Franz Nopcsa concluyó que era un lagarto. Ostrom identificó los restos provenientes de un lagarto del género Bavarisaurus, concluyendo que fue un corredor rápido y ágil debido a su larga cola y a las proporciones de los miembros (según un estudio posterior hecho con simulaciones biomecánicas por Bill Sellers y el paleontólogo Philip Manning llevadas a cabo mediante ordenador en la universidad inglesa de Manchester y publicado en el boletín Proceedings of the Royal Society, donde aseguran que es el bípedo más rápido hasta ahora conocido, pudiendo alcanzar una velocidad máxima cercana a los 64 km/h). Esto condujo concluir que su depredador, Compsognathus, tuvo que tener una visión aguda y la habilidad para acelerar cien metros en poco más de seis segundos para poder alcanzar al lagarto. El Bavarisaurus está en una sola pieza, indicando que Compsognathus debió haber tragado a su presa entera. Los contenidos gástricos del espécimen francés consisten en lagartos o esfenodóntidos sin identificar. Unos excavadores descubrieron huevos de 10 mm de diámetro cerca de los restos fósiles del ejemplar alemán. En 1901, Friedrich von Huene interpretó aquello como osificaciones dermales. Griffiths los redescribió como huevos inmaduros en 1993. Sin embargo, investigadores posteriores han dudado de su asignación al género porque los encontraron fuera de la cavidad del cuerpo del animal. Un fósil bien preservado del Sinosauropteryx , un género relacionado con Compsognathus, muestra dos oviductos que contienen dos huevos sin haber sido puestos. Estos huevos, proporcionalmente más grandes y menos numerosos del Sinosauropteryx, generan aún más dudas en la identificación original de los huevos de Compsognathus. Durante casi un siglo, Compsognathus fue el único terópodo pequeño bien conocido. Esto llevó a comparaciones con Archaeopteryx y a sugerencias de una relación con las aves. Incluso Compsognathus y Archaeopteryx , despertaron interés en Huxley en el origen de las aves. Los dos animales comparten muchas similitudes en forma, tamaño y proporciones; de hecho, un fósil sin plumas preservadas de Archaeopteryx fue durante muchos años mal-identificado como un ejemplar de Compsognathus. Muchos otros dinosaurios, incluyendo Deinonychus, Oviraptor y Segnosaurus, son ahora conocidos como parientes cercanos de las aves. Ninguna pluma ni estructura similar se ha preservado en fósiles de Compsognathus, en contraste con Archaeopteryx, el cual ha sido hallado en los mismos sedimentos; así, muchas representaciones de Compsognathus lo muestran sin plumas. Von Huene reportó la presencia de un parche fosilizado de piel en la región abdominal del compsognato alemán, pero Ostrom luego lo refutó. Parientes del Compsognathus, como Sinosauropteryx y Sinocalliopteryx, han sido preservados con restos de plumas sencillas cubriendo el cuerpo a modo de pelaje, indicando que Compsognathus debió haber poseído plumaje de manera similar. En contraste, un parche de piel fosilizada de la cola y el miembro delantero de otro género de presunto compsognátido, Juravenator, solamente muestra escamas, sin ningún indicio de haber presentado plumas en áreas preservadas. Esto puede significar que la cubierta de plumas no era total en este grupo de dinosaurios, aunque una nueva evaluación llevada a cabo por Butler y Upchurch ha puesto en duda la asignación del Juravenator en la misma familia que el compsognato. En la Franquicia de Jurassic Park Este pequeño dinosaurio aparece en The Lost World: Jurassic Park y Jurassic Park III. En The Lost World: Jurassic Park, uno de los personajes llamado Robert Burke identifica al dinosaurio como «''Procompsognathus triassicus''», un pequeño carnívoro en las novelas de Jurassic Park, relacionado con el Compsognathus, este es un error del personaje ya que se trata de Compsognathus y no de Procompsognathus el cual es mas grande y posee 5 dedos y no 3 como Compsognathus. Los «compys» se representan como animales sociales que cazan en manadas que los hace capaces de derribar una presa del tamaño de un humano gracias a su aplastante número. Este comportamiento es una licencia del autor de Jurassic Park, pues de hecho, no hay indicios desde el punto de vista científico de que Compsognathus (o Procompsognathus) haya tenido un comportamiento social. No aparece ningún Compsognathus en la primera película de la serie, pero se sabe que es una de las 15 especies de Isla Nublar porque se le ve en el folleto turístico. Aparece en varias lineas de jueguetes como en la de Papo, The Lost World Jurassic Park y Jurassic Park 3, y varios video juegos como el Jurassic Park arcade 2015 The Lost World Jurassic Park arcade y el homonimo para Playstation y Game Gear, El Jurassic Park Dino Defender el Danger Zone, y los juegos de Jurassic Park y Jurassic Park Rampage Edition para sega, tambien estaba planeado para el JPOG pero fue cortado a ultimo momento. En el Warpath Jurassic Park el Compy es uno de los dinosaurios no jugables del juego junto con Stegosaurus, la funcion del compy es ser la ocasional comida de algun dinosaurio del juego para que este restaure parte de su salud, aparece como dinosaurio criable en el Jurassic Park Builder para IOS y Jurassis Park 3 Park Builder. En la linea de Juguete Jurassic Park Chaos Effect forma al Compstegnathus (Compsognathus + Stegosaurus + Rana Arboricola Africana ) cosa que es una redundacia porque todos los dinosaurios de Ingen tienen ADN de ranas, solo lo usan como justificativo de que el mutante tiene una lengua retractil. Aparece tambien en el juego Jurassic Park The Game para PS3 y Xbox360 en el diario de campo del juego explican el porque de que los Compsognathus aparecen sin plumas siendo que sabemos que se trata de dinosaurios emplumados emparentados con otros como el Sinosauropteryx, usan el argumento de que con la mutacion del codigo genetico con el de las ranas produce esa anomalia con los dinosaurios sin plumas, dicha anomalia explicaria tambien ese patron en las plumas de los otros teropodos como el Velociraptor , el Deinonychus el Utahraptor , Oviraptor y demas Coelurosaurianos, asi como otras caracteristicas extrañas de los demas dinosaurios como por ejemplo el problema de vision del Tyrannosaurus rex de la Isla Nublar y los Maiasaura de la novela The Lost World (su vision de basa en el movimiento como en las ranas), o el factor veneno en los Compys y Dilophosaurus, es posible que el Dilophosaurus tambien este mezclado con ADN de Clamidosaurio (un reptil australiano que despliega un abanico similar al del Dilophosaurus de Jurassic Park) y el factor camaleonico del Carnotaurus (seguramente mutado con un camaleon). El Compsognathus aparece tambien en la saga de comics de Jurassic Park de Topps. Tambien estaba planeado aparecen en el JPOG pero fue cortado porque la jugabilidad impide que un dinosaurio tan pequeño sea viable. Aparece en el juego Lego Jurassic World. Regresa para Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom en las escenas de estampida y en el escape de dinosaurios de la Mansion Lockwood. En los creditos del corto Battle at Big Rock vemos a unos Compsognathus perseguir a una niña. En 2019 Compsognathus fue incluido en el DLC de pago Return to Jurassic Park del juego Jurassic World Evolution. 13427851_1.jpg Compy manual.jpg 75157-24Fr.jpg 75157-56Fr.jpg 41.jpg Kaiyodo-jp-iii-coelyphysis-16425.jpg loose (1).jpg Legacygrant.jpg Legacymuldoon.jpg Legacysattler.jpg comp mattel.jpg Jpcompys_0p.jpg 75157-38Fr.jpg jp_compsognathus_by_baryonyx_walkeri-d5uw5ba.jpg Compy1.png The-Lost-World-Jurassic-Park-Game-Gear-Xtreme-Retro-8.png 12079564_442463039211846_358636207325567660_n.jpg the_lost_world_jp_concept_art___compsognathus_by_indominusrex-dbqfrs9.jpg jurassic_park_the_lost_world__game____compy_tribe_by_indominusrex-dbid0cn.png compsognathus 18947683_227481877745950_1234811464196292608_n.jpg Compi_3.jpg Compsoganthus-Render.png compsognathus-hatchling-1993-figure-2c06.jpg compy 1f1ce9f8c694b7ace5d247fccd8f1b6.jpg Compy 12132.jpg compy s-l1600 (2).jpg jurassic_park_danger_zone_3_compy_card_by_kaijudialga-d8yrxq3.png Dc_card_comps4_big.jpg Dc_card_comps3_big.jpg Compsognathus_jp3.png Compsognathus.jpg Dc_card_comps_big.jpg Compycd.jpg Fc_154947_0_JurassicParkTheLostWorld1Somet.jpg Tlwjpg1compy010.jpg Tlwjpg1compy006.jpg Runtrailertease1304sz8.png 1b14cc79ee20ab7068565e50caee85c3.jpg Compsognathus_(2).png Compyart.jpg Tlwjpg1compy002.jpg CompyfromJPtg.jpg 24131209_2014663242151611_5436837696910676298_n.jpg Compyart2.jpg Compsognathus_DD.jpg Compytlwjp.jpg Compsoghnathus_image_medium.jpg Compsognathuslongipes_(2).jpg Jurassic-Park-Builder-Compsognathus-Dinosaur.png Compyunlocked.jpg Compsognathus213.jpg Jurassic_Park_III_-_Park_Builder_026.png Compsognathus_Movie_Render.png DoJ3BgJWsAA55UL.jpg s-l1600 (10).jpg compy en walmart.jpg compy maxresdefault (5).jpg compy universal-studios-hollywood.jpg compys UnviersalJapan_129.jpg Compyanimotrnic.png Compsognathus_DPG.jpg compy jpit.jpg compys.jpg Battle-at-Big-Rock-Compy-attack.jpg Image17_v_1433971811.jpg Compsognathus_Jumpscare.PNG.png Compsognathus_Leaping.PNG.png Compys (1).jpg Compy - Copy.jpg compy 11822365_1445086135818881_2729075973898533689_n.jpg compy dbqfrs9-5ec1bc1d-5619-4352-9ae8-a4b91d231d25.jpg compy8632842_11.jpg Compy_attack_2.jpg compy1678955542386b3e675570fdb97d20b8.jpg compyVlcsnap-564343.png compyCIiav74VAAEs7gN.jpg jurassic_world_battle_at_big_rock_compsognathus_by_kaijusaurs_ddgk3hc-fullview.jpg Screenshot_2019-10-13-13-01-50.png Screenshot_20191122-171336.png Screenshot_20191122-171339.png Screenshot_20191122-171358.png Compy in TLWJP Game gear.jpg.png Compsognathus_render.png EKGxnC0XUAE-wDZ.jpg compy hqdefault (1).jpg Compythumb.png compy jwe 2.jpg compy jwe.jpg Compysize.png Jurassic_Park_Compy.png jw 011.jpg Categoría:Compsognathus Categoría:Teropodos Categoría:Compsognathidos Categoría:Coeluridos Categoría:Coelurosaurios Categoría:Procompsognathus Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Animales Categoría:Animales de Lookwod Manor Categoría:The Lost World Jurassic Park Categoría:Jurassic Park III Categoría:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom